<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La scommessa by Kikky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762295">La scommessa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky'>Kikky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Gender Disguise, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex Between Friends, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dei giovani Sabrina, Nicola e Amadeus fanno una scommessa: quest'ultimo deve riuscire a sedurre Fiorello durante una festa, e lo deve fare rigorosamente vestito da donna, oppure il suo pericoloso segreto verrà rivelato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La scommessa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In onore del countdown per Sanremo Ventiventuno, ecco la  sesta di sette fic inedite e mai pubblicate prima!<br/>Ovviamente ricordo come al solito che questa è un opera di fantasia e che non ci si riferisce alle persone reali, ma ai loro rispettivi personaggi pubblici. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ti ricordi di quella volta che mi hai detto che volevi essere una donna?”<br/>Il cuore di Amedeo perse un battito. Le orecchie gli si accesero come due semafori, ma fece finta di nulla, mostrandosi improvvisamente molto interessato al tessuto variopinto della sua maglietta. Nonostante il suo daltonismo adorava vestire di colori sgargianti.</p>
<p>“Quando si è ubriachi si dicono un sacco di stronzate.”<br/>“Eh, chissà. Come dice quel vecchio detto, ‘in vino veritas’!”</p>
<p>Nicola e Sabrina risero dalle loro sedie metalliche. Erano le sette del mattino, erano le uniche persone al bar della spiaggia, e di certo erano anche gli unici ad avere dei cocktail in mano.</p>
<p>“In vino si, in birra un po’ meno.”<br/>Questa volta rise anche Rosario, con i suoi denti bianchissimi e la pelle nera di sole. Amedeo posò gli occhi sul suo pina colada intatto preso rigorosamente senza la parte alcolica.</p>
<p>“Non c’è molto di piacevole nell’essere una donna. Devi depilarti ogni settimana, ci sono i capelli da curare, senza parlare dei tacchi, degli sbalzi d’umore e del maledetto che viene a far visita ogni mese.” disse Sabrina.<br/>“Però tutti gli uomini ti vanno dietro,” rispose Rosario. Nicola bevve un lungo sorso dal suo margarita. Sabrina scrollò le spalle.</p>
<p>“Fidati, Fiore, quando ti dico che non vuoi che gli uomini ti vadano dietro. A meno che a te non piaccia, in tal caso sono gusti personali e-” abbassò la voce,</p>
<p>“Credo che in tal caso non dovresti cercare molto lontano.”.</p>
<p>La risatina di Nicola accompagnò la testa china di Amedeo e lo sbuffo di Rosario.</p>
<p>“Credo di aver dimostrato più volte da che parte del fiume mi trovo. E anche il mio amico Ama qui non se la cava male in fatto di donne. Certo, un po’ sfortunato, ma pur sempre qualcosa riesce ad acchiappare. Qualcosa che non sono cazzi.”<br/>La risata generale fu scontata come l’atmosfera alticcia.</p>
<p>“Però rimane un grande mistero.”<br/>Nicola si rivolse ad Amedeo con una sguardo assai divertito.</p>
<p>“Ti piacciono le ragazze perché vuoi stare con loro o essere come loro?”<br/>La risposta del ragazzo fu immediata, pronta, scontata, confezionata a dovere tanto che non ci dovette nemmeno pensare. Non ricordava nemmeno, in effetti, perché quella volta da ubriaco avesse confessato a Rosario che a volte, nel suo profondo, avrebbe tanto voluto essere nato donna. Era un pensiero stupido, una cosa senza senso. Non voleva essere una donna. Certo, le invidiava un po’ forse, perché era a loro che Rosario dava le sue attenzioni (o almeno così voleva credere, perché il suo amico le attenzioni le dava anche agli uomini), ma era una cosa a cui non dava troppo peso.</p>
<p>“Lascialo in pace, sta cercando di ubriacarsi con il suo cocktail. È definibile tale anche se non ha alcool?”</p>
<p>“Non ho il cervello abbastanza sveglio per pensarci.”</p>
<p>Per dimostrarlo Amedeo si esibì in un sonoro sbadiglio. Era in piedi da mezzogiorno del giorno prima, dopotutto. La stanchezza era reale.</p>
<p>“Vado a prendere una paglia”, esclamò Rosario improvvisamente, e si alzò per andare verso l’entrata del bar. Subito Nicola si avvicinò ad Amedeo.</p>
<p>“Io e Sabrina prima stavamo pensando una cosa.”<br/>Anche lei si avvicinò, il fare un po’ divertito e un po’ circospetto, incrociò le gambe e sorrise.</p>
<p>“Ti va di fare una scommessa?”<br/>Amedeo ci pensò su. Ci pensò su come se non avesse già una idea molto ferrea sullo scommettere.</p>
<p>“Dipende da che cosa si scommette.”<br/>Nicola e Sabrina si guardarono.</p>
<p>“Diciamo, diciamo che”, iniziò lei,</p>
<p>“Diciamo che noi ti vestiamo da donna, e tu devi provare a rimorchiare Rosario. Se ce la fai, noi non gli diremo che sei innamorato di lui.”<br/>Amedeo arrossì violentemente, incapace di dire qualsiasi parola. Sbuffò e finse di guardare altrove.</p>
<p>“Diciamo che ho gusti un po’ diversi.”<br/>“Diciamo che abbiamo visto come lo guardi.”</p>
<p>“È il mio migliore amico, tutto qui.”<br/>“Oh, per favore. Non ti mordi le labbra quando guardi il tuo migliore amico. Un migliore amico non cerca ogni pretesto per strusciarsi addosso a te.”<br/>“Cosa? Io non faccio così.”</p>
<p>“In realtà quell’ultima parte era rivolta a Rosario” si aggiunse Nicola.</p>
<p>Amedeo pensò realmente alla possibilità. Ci pensò così come aveva pensato alla scommessa. Ci pensò realmente e a fondo. Poi scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Voi siete pazzi.”</p>
<p>“Allora? Ci stai?”<br/>“Voi siete completamente pazzi.”</p>
<p>“Ma se non ce la farai noi gli diremo lo stesso che sei innamorato di lui.”<br/>Poteva permettersi di rischiare una cosa del genere? Beh, Rosario aveva un profondo senso dell’umorismo. Avrebbe capito, pensò vittorioso, e tutto si sarebbe risolto con una battuta. Niente di troppo spinto, niente di irrisolvibile.</p>
<p>“Ci sto.”</p>
<p>Sabrina sorrise a fondo.</p>
<p>“Perfetto.”<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>La parete del bagno era fredda di piastrelle, ma piacevole dietro le spalle scoperte del vestito che Sabrina gli aveva prestato, sopratutto considerando il calore che il corpo di Rosario produceva a contatto con il suo.</p>
<p>Da quanto si stavano baciando? Amedeo non ne aveva la più pallida idea. L’unica cosa di cui era certo erano le sue gambe depilate che tremavano furiosamente, e i tacchi bassi che non aveva idea di dove diavolo li avessero trovati del suo numero, e la gonna corta che a quel punto doveva nascondere ben poco il fatto che, doveva ammetterlo, un pochino Rosario era il suo tipo davvero. La mano andò a stringergli il sedere e Amedeo, preso di sorpresa, si ritrovò a interrompere il bacio con un gemito, gesto che bastò perché Rosario si staccasse dalle sue labbra e si attaccasse invece al suo collo, dove Amedeo era certo stesse lasciano dei bei rimarcabili segni.</p>
<p>Aveva funzionato davvero. Si era avvicinato come fanno le ragazze di solito, girovagando sui tacchi, cercando di farsi notare, azzardando qualche rada mossa di danza e, sopratutto, facendo tutte quelle piccole cose che Rosario gli aveva confidato lo facevano impazzire in una donna. Il problema è che anche ad Amedeo piaceva, e non poco. La cosa che si trovava sotto la minigonna un po’ troppo stretta minacciava di tradirlo a breve, aiutata dal modo in cui Rosario si strusciava su di lui.</p>
<p>“Pensavi non l’avessi capito, eh?”</p>
<p>Il respiro di Amedeo, già affannato, si fermò improvvisamente. Quindi se n’era accorto, aveva solo finto di sedurlo, e tutto quello sarebbe finito presto, sarebbe stata solo un’altra storia divertente da raccontare ai posteri. Eppure la mano di Rosario non pareva volersi staccare dal suo sedere.</p>
<p>“Non sei così brava a recitare come credi, Ama. Ah, il tuo nome non cambia al femminile, che fortuna.”<br/>Amedeo non sapeva se erano stati i baci al collo o l’uso del femminile a dargli quei brividi lungo la schiena. In entrambi i casi si sentiva sull’orlo dell’autocombustione.</p>
<p>“E sei fortunato anche perché ci stavo pensando da un po’.”<br/>Era ubriaco e non sapeva quello che andava a dire, poco ma sicuro. Perché Amedeo, per quanto potesse reputarsi simpatico (e non si sentiva tale), aveva la certezza di non essere il tipo di persona che Rosario potesse trovare attraente. Per fare un piccolo esempio, Amedeo non era sensuale, o almeno non si era mai considerato tale. La mano di Rosario risalì per la sua coscia, e poi al torso, per arrivare alla guancia. Gli occhi neri parevano quasi sobri mentre osservavano ogni centimetro del suo viso, si fermarono sulle labbra, e di nuovo si baciarono con forza.</p>
<p>“Aspetta,” sussurrò Amedeo tremante staccandolo poco dopo,</p>
<p>“Aspetta.”<br/>“Cosa c’è?”</p>
<p>Rosario aveva ben poca voglia di aspettare.</p>
<p>“Andiamo dentro uno dei bagni. Qua possono vederci.”<br/>Il fiato caldo sopra di lui si pacò in un sorriso, seguito da un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso.</p>
<p>“Va bene.”</p>
<p>Fecero appena in tempo a ficcarsi dentro uno dei cubicoli che erano già di nuovo l’uno addosso all’altro, toccando e spogliando questa volta, anche se la cosa, per qualche motivo, lasciava Amedeo un po’ sconfortevole. Non era proprio a suo agio con il suo corpo. Si sentiva un po’...come dire, molto poco attraente, sopratutto se toglieva tutti gli indumenti. Sperò che Rosario capisse.</p>
<p>“Lasciami il top.”</p>
<p>Rosario si fermò un istante.</p>
<p>“Per favore.”</p>
<p>Seppur ubriaco sembrò capire, perché le mani andarono invece a sganciare la gonna, che con uno strattone finì per terra. Amedeo ne soffrì un po’, perché erano pur sempre in un bagno pubblico e lui era abbastanza ipocondriaco per natura, ma fece decisamente più caso al fatto che Rosario stava guardando la sua biancheria intima, e arrossì violentemente.</p>
<p>“Volevi entrare così tanto nel personaggio che hai messo pure le mutandine?”<br/>“Non era previsto che le vedessi.”</p>
<p>Rosario parve pensarci un attimo, poi scoppiò a ridere, e Amedeo si rese conto che forse non era stata la cosa migliore da dire, perché implicava che le avesse indossate per sé stesso, ma-</p>
<p>Ma Rosario stava abbassando anche quelle.</p>
<p>Restò ipnotizzato da quelle mani, e il tonfo delle mutandine sulla gonna risuonò nella sua testa come il rumore di un gong, e di nuovo pensò alle mani, che accarezzavano la sua pelle bollente, sempre più vicino alla zona più sensibile.</p>
<p>“Sei ubriaco, n-non dovremo fare queste cose.”<br/>Rosario ridacchiò di nuovo.</p>
<p>“Ho chiesto al barista di farmi dei cocktail senza alcool. L’avevo capito il giochino che stavate organizzando voi, era già evidente quando Sabrina ha fatto la battuta della gonna perfetta per te. Volevo solo vedere quanto avanti ti saresti spinto. La riposta è ovvia a questo punto, credo.”<br/>Amedeo era senza parole. Sia per la rivelazione di quel maledetto del suo migliore amico, che perché in quel momento si sentiva un po’ vulnerabile, visto che una parte preziosa del suo corpo era in mano a lui.</p>
<p>“Quindi la tua punizione sarà, ascoltami bene, sarà essere la mia puttana per oggi. Sempre se sei d’accordo, ovviamente.”<br/>L’unica reazione che Rosario ebbe come risposta furono due orecchie rosse e un breve cenno. Fu abbastanza a quanto pare, perché, con estrema sorpresa e riverenza, Amedeo vide avvicinare le labbra di cui aveva ancora il sapore in bocca ad un luogo molto meno etereo e platonico.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>All’inizio era così preso dalla paura che qualcuno entrasse nel bagno che per poco mancò l’avvolgente sensazione che divenne sempre più interessante, più profonda, e infine occupò ogni suo pensiero, tanto che l’unica dubbio che riusciva ad avere era se tenergli i capelli o meno. Ingoiò un groppo e continuò ad ansimare forte, la testa poggiata sulle piastrelle, le gambe lievemente arcuate e la gonna e le mutandine sopra i tacchi che, seppur bassi, facevano la loro sporca figura.</p>
<p>Non avrebbe mai fatto Rosario così bravo in quell’atto. Non avrebbe manco mai immaginato che un giorno si sarebbe trovato in un bagno pubblico con Rosario tra le gambe, ma si sa, la vita è piena di sorprese.</p>
<p>La lingua dell’amico guizzò sulla piccola testa, dandogli una piccola scossa,poi si allontanò lentamente e venne sostituita dalla mano. Aveva sempre avuto delle mani così morbide? Amedeo non voleva ammetterlo, ma si sentiva alla sua completa mercé, disperato e eccitato come non si sentiva da molto tempo.</p>
<p>Rosario lo guardava come se avesse capito perfettamente in che stato si trovava. Il suo sorrisetto malvagio non sparì nemmeno quando tirò fuori la lingua e, con movimento deliberatamente lento e ponderato, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi, la passò lungo tutta la sua lunghezza. Amedeo ormai aveva perso l’uso della parola.</p>
<p>“Non ti facevo quel tipo di persona,” sussurrò Rosario divertito,</p>
<p>“Guarda che dopo tocca a me.”<br/>Completamente squagliato da qualunque cosa stesse facendo il suo amico, Amedeo non poté che annuire e guardare quella particolare pare di sé venire inghiottita proprio nel modo giusto. Gemette più a fondo, e la bocca si staccò da lui.</p>
<p>“Non vorrai mica farti sentire, dolce amore mio, eh? Dolce amore mio. Dovrei scriverci una canzone che fa così.”<br/>“C-continua,” supplicò Amedeo tra i denti. Rosario sorrise in modo felino.</p>
<p>“Come si chiede?”<br/>“P-p-p”</p>
<p>Non poteva davvero comportarsi come una donnetta. Non che ci fosse nulla di male, cercò di pensare, e si riscosse il tanto che bastava per rispondere.</p>
<p>“Per piacere.”<br/>“Se lo chiedi così gentilmente”, miagolò Rosario, ed ecco che la danza della sua bocca ricominciò, e Amedeo si perse completamente in quella sensazione.</p>
<p>“Oh, Cristo”, sussurrò appena, poi afferrò la coda di Rosario e la cominciò a muovere a seconda del movimento che desiderava, prima delicatamente, poi sempre più forte, cosa che non pareva dispiacere al suo amico, che gli aveva afferrato i fianchi e stringeva così forte che Amedeo temette ci avrebbe lasciato il segno.</p>
<p>Non ci volle molto perché finisse. Contrasse tutti i muscoli, si concentrò sul grigio spento della porta davanti a sé e si tappò la bocca con la mano, con gli occhi spalancati di chi sta facendo un enorme sforzo, e infine crollò, esausto, e si poggiò nuovamente alle mattonelle. Rosario si rialzò, sputò il suo seme nel cesso e si asciugò la bocca con il braccio. Rise forte, e Amedeo arrossì, perché era davvero senza parole.</p>
<p>“Qualcosa da dire, mia donzella?”</p>
<p>“Come hai fatto?” riuscì ad ansimare Amedeo. Rosario aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi rise di gusto.</p>
<p>“Non è difficile quando ne hai uno anche tu.”<br/>“Hai succhiato un cazzo nel modo più maschile possibile. Non come una checca. Maschile. Wow.”<br/>Amedeo non era mai stato abilissimo con le parola, ma dopo un trattamento del genere gli era proprio impossibile formulare un pensiero. Rosario annuì senza smettere di ridacchiare.</p>
<p>“Cercherò di prenderlo come un complimento.”<br/>Con una mossa si tolse i pantaloni, poi le mutande, e finalmente fu anche lui nudo dalla cintura in giù, il suo piccolo (si fa per dire) e attento amichetto vigile che puntava direttamente verso di lui.</p>
<p>“Che dici Ama, ti andrebbe di ricambiare un favore?”<br/>Amedeo non aveva mai avuto un rapporto sessuale con un uomo prima di quel momento. Pensieri si, anche sogni, per carità. Era arrivato il momento di provare. Si tirò su gonna e mutande, poi pensò di inginocchiarsi, vide il pavimento di quel bagno e cambiò idea istantaneamente.</p>
<p>“Accovacciati come ho fatto io”, propose subito Rosario, che conosceva il suo amico meglio di sé stesso. Amedeo annuì un po’ nervosamente, si mise in equilibrio sui tacchi (operazione che risultò più facile di quanto si aspettasse), e prese in mano il primo pene che non fosse il suo. La consistenza era stranamente familiare. Le dimensioni erano in po’ diverse da quelle a cui era abituato, ma non si poteva che dire che in generale gli dispiacesse. Era solo un po’ strano. Passò il dito sopra il piccolo foro in cima e Rosario rabbrividì. <br/>“Rifallo. Per favore.”<br/>Lo rifece, e questa volta una piccola perla apparve dalla punta. Il respiro di Rosario era lievemente affannato.</p>
<p>“Non ti facevo così esperto in certe cose.”<br/>“Esperta”, corresse subito Amedeo senza quasi accorgersene. Rosario sorrise.</p>
<p>“Esperta, scusa. Avevo dimenticato del nostro piccolo giochino.”<br/>Giochino? Per un breve, doloroso istante Amedeo si ricordò che quello non era un vero e proprio rapporto che precludeva qualcosa di più, seppur paresse come tale. Cercò di togliersi il pensiero dalla testa avvicinando la lingua a quella piccola perla. Non male, pensò sorpreso. Un po’ salata. Allargò quindi le labbra, allontanò i denti e lo avvolse con la lingua, poi si fermò appena prima di raggiungere il suo limite, strinse le labbra e succhiò. Doveva aver fatto la cosa giusta, perché Rosario aveva chiuso gli occhi e non pareva aver voglia di ritirarsi, anzi, lo guardava con una certa attenzione mista a desiderio che non stava affatto male con gli occhi neri. Continuò dunque su quella strada, e ben presto Rosario si fece più irrequieto, e il suo sorrisetto si trasformò in un espressione di concentrazione pura. Stava decisamente funzionando. Osservò la sua espressione diventare serena, poi la mano di Rosario gli si posò sul capo. Cominciò a dare il meglio che poteva offrire.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ama”, sussurrò Rosario dopo una decina di minuti di avanti e indietro, e si contrasse con un’espressione quasi di dolore, cosa che fece preoccupare Amedeo, che subito si spostò spaventato.</p>
<p>Pessimo tempismo.</p>
<p>Grazie al cielo le macchie non erano così visibili sulla maglietta una volta tolto il grosso da capelli e viso. Sabrina e Nicola non se ne accorsero nemmeno. Erano troppo impegnati (e ubriachi) per poter chiedere qualcosa che non fosse correlato all’esperienza di abbordaggio appena passata.</p>
<p>“Quindi Fiore che ha detto? Ci sei riuscito?”<br/>Amedeo ci pensò per qualche secondo, poi entrò nel panico e arrossì sino alla punta delle orecchie.</p>
<p>“È andata bene, abbiamo parlato, lui mi ha baciato e-”<br/>“Aspetta, ti ha baciato?”</p>
<p>Sabrina aveva colto in pieno.<br/>“No, cioè si. No. Si.”<br/>“Siete dei cornuti, voi due!” esclamò Rosario ridendo.</p>
<p>“E se l’avesse trovato qualcun altro? Dovete ringraziare che il suo fascino mi ha attirato anche così, altrimenti erano minchie amarognole per tutti noi, lui per primo.”</p>
<p>“Ma quindi è vero? Vi siete baciati?”<br/>“È importante?”, rispose Rosario con un gran sorriso, e così dicendo buttò un braccio sulle spalle dell’amico.</p>
<p>“Perché mi sa tanto che questa creatura qua ha bisogno di una rinfrescata e di vestiti un pelino meno gay.”<br/>Tutti risero, Amedeo compreso, anche se qualcosa di misterioso e malinconico gli strinse il cuore.</p>
<p>“direi di fare una tappa intermedia in camera a questo punto. Sabrina, lo accompagni tu?” chiese Nicola.</p>
<p>Sabrina guardò Amedeo attentamente, poi scoppiò a ridere. Con una buona dose di fortuna non si sarebbe ricordata affatto dell’avvenimento, perché pareva piuttosto ubriaca.</p>
<p>“Lo accompagno io, va’. Non vorrei ci provassero con lui per strada e poi si rompesse il naso. Gli diventerebbe ancora più storto.”<br/>“Molto divertente.”</p>
<p>Nonostante Amedeo stesse fingendo con tutto sé stesso di essere offeso si sentiva più triste che rabbioso. Per qualche motivo avrebbe davvero tanto voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente. Oh, al diavolo. Non poteva permetterselo. Lui era un uomo dopotutto, no? Non era giusto fare intraprendere una relazione con un altro uomo. Prese con forza la mano di Sabrina e cominciò a portarla verso la direzione giusta.</p>
<p>“Bene, allora noi andiamo, eh? Ci ritroviamo dopo.”<br/>“Ci ritroviamo dopo, mia puttana.”</p>
<p>Quell’ultima frase risuonò nel cervello di Amedeo per almeno trent’anni.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>